fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Naomii Kisama
"I just wanted to fit in.....I had to beautiful to do that....." Naomii(ナオミ) was aways known as "one of those Fairytail wizards" Even after living at Fairy Tail for most of her life she never built for name for herself. She was never the best at anything she did. She was simply regarded as plain and simple. After Asher and May joined fairy, her life changed. The three forged an unbreakable bond and soon rose to beome one of Fairy tails most powerful teams. Appearance Naomii never considered her self attractive. Her plain looks were aways rivaled by her guild mates modal status beauty. She wished more than anything to fit typical beauty standerds . She grew out her long brown hair and adored herself with many beauty products. As a self countious teen she was, she aways compared herself to the people around her slowing deteriorating her confidence in herself. On several occasions Naomii starved herself because she wasn't 'skinny' enough. She became fragile and weak. On serval occasion she was pass out because she simply didn't have enough food in her body to sustain herself. After realizing this could potentially put her life in danger, Naomii, with the help of her best friend May and the guild' helped her change her lifestyle and love accept her self. Her current appearance is similar to her appearance after she cut her hair. The same light light brown hair is styled in a chin length messy bob with bangs reaching her nose covering her right eye. It is noted to have a cute bounce to it when she walks and is occasionally adorned with small bows and flowers. Big bright hazel eyes lined with long feathery flashy emphasize her petite lips and round face. She is a small girl with fragile limns and features. Personality Naomii most notably struggled from self esteem issues which vastly impacted her personality. She aways strived to improve her average looks hoping people would accept her for it, thinking the only way to be accepted was to be 'beautifu'l. This took a toll on her health having as she tried several times to starve herself into getting the 'idea body' image. This led to her becoming extremely weak and frail. She was aware that she could die but was unsure if she wanted to give up the habit. She only fell into deeper self loathing intill her best friend may pulled her out of it. She lated gained more confidence in herself and began speaking out about her opinions on things she agreed with and disagreed with. This was a big improvement seeing as before she was afraid of talking to most anyone thinking she would embarrass herself or make people hater her. She still remained shy and introverted but wasn't afraid to let people know what was on her mind. She played a big part in helping Asher open up to the guild. She proved more of the confidence building support while May was more blunt. History Naomii was born to a happy young couple in the capital city of Fiore. Her parents were word renowned singers and were constantly moving from place to place preforming. Wanting a stress free life for their only child, Naomii was sent to live with her grandparents in Magnolia. Her grandparents were delighted to take care of their three year granddaughter seeing as they loved her dearly. Naomii's grandfather was a former fairytail wizard so he sent Naomii to practice at Faitytail to see if she possessed any magic. She was indeed a gifted young wizard and began her training almost imminently. At some point her grandfather began sick and passed away. Naomii and her grandmother were both devastated at the lost. Her grandmother began so depressed over the loss of her husband she began to distance herself from Naomii. This resulted in Naomii spending most of her time in Fairytail. Around this time was when Naomii began suffering from serious self esteem issues. She began staring herself to become more skinny. This continued from about a half a year intill May joined Faitytail. Her joining greatly affected Naomii. She became more confident and later allowed her to help Asher with his problems.